


Bacio bugiardo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt:http://natasharedledger-old.tumblr.com/post/23430438017/victory





	Bacio bugiardo

Bacio bugiardo

 

Natasha si appoggiò al vetro, guardò la figura di Loki indietreggiare, diventare sfocata per la luce che si rifletteva sulla superfice trasparente e osservò la sua figura indistinta abbassarsi. Loki si sedette per terra, accavallò le gambe e continuò a sorridere. Le ciocche leggermente ondulate di capelli neri gli ricadevano sulle spalle. Si sfilò la giacca, la piegò e la appoggiò sul pavimento. Guardò i capelli vermigli di Natasha risaltare sopra lo sfondo scuro, vedendo la luce pallida delle lampade far brillare le sbarre di metallo tutt’intorno. Il collo pallido della divinità era lasciato scoperto dal colletto aperto della sua tuta aderente blu scuro, decorata con strisce di stoffa verde e il collare argentato.

“Agente Romanoff. Le è piaciuta così tanto la nostra chiacchierata che è tornata a trovarmi?” domandò. Le iridi verde-acqua brillarono di azzurro scuro. Il petto si alzava e abbassava, i muscoli del suo corpo erano in tensione. Natasha socchiuse le labbra carnose color rosso sangue. Premette il pulsante e, con del fumo, si aprì lo sportello. L’agente dello SHIELD entrò, le porte si chiusero dietro di lei e la rossa avanzò. Loki la guardò raggiungerlo ancheggiando e alzò il capo.

“L’ultima volta sei stato così gentile da dirmi ciò che m’interessava scoprire, che ho deciso di ricambiare il favore” sussurrò seducente. Loki si sfilò i polsini argentati dei guanti di pelle verde scuro e li appoggiò sul pavimento, aggrottando le sopracciglia scure.

“O per farsi dire altro. Riesce a fare la vittima, la bugiarda, la carceriera, la disadattata, la reduce in cerca di pace e riscatto senza smettere mai di sedurre da vera mangiatrice di uomini” la lusingò.

“Sono multitasking” sussurrò la vedova. S’inginocchiò accanto a lui, si abbassò la cerniera della tuta aderente e lasciò scoperti i seni pallidi. Loki si leccò le labbra, mise le mani sul pavimento e si sporse.

“Come tutte le donne” mormorò con tono provocante. Nastasha s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, Loki le afferrò il capo e la baciò. Natasha ricambiò, approfondendo il bacio e lasciando il rossetto sulle labbra del Dio.

-Ho tutta l’intenzione di usarti solo per i miei scopi- pensarono in contemporanea.

 


End file.
